Toxsa's Kids
by Princess Snow-Senpai
Summary: Midnight and Eclipse Porcher, two wolfweres who get adopted by Destiny and Toxsa. Now, Toxsa has to deal with fatherhood and other unexpected drama ever since the kids got adopted.
1. Meet Midnight and Eclipse

**Maya Hart: What made you think of this?**

**Me: I had a dream about it…**

**Riley Matthews: About Toxsa having **_**adoptive**_** children?**

**Kovu: The kid's only 11.**

**Me: Meh XP that's what makes it interesting Riley! 0w0**

**Stan: And there are only two kids? T_T**

**Shoutmon: This is going to be one hell of a story…**

**Dorulumon: *gives the tiniest nod***

**Stan: Pom-Pom does not own Tenkai Knights. Only the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Toxsa: o3o**

**Destiny: ^w^;**

**Guren: Oh boy…**

**Yuna Kamihara: BTW Feather is voiced by Sabrina Carpenter, who plays as Maya Hart in Girl Meets World, Butterfly is voiced by Rowan Blanchard, who plays as Riley Matthews in Girl Meets World, Kestrel is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Destiny is voiced by Edie Mirman, who voices Gatomon in Digimon. **

**Cutemon: Just imagine Feather's voice as Sabrina's, Butterfly's voice as Rowan's and Destiny sounds ****EXACTLY**** like Gatomon.**

**Shoutmon: And if you watch Stitch! Anime Kestrel kind of sounds exactly like Bonnie, who was also voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn XD… The episode is called Stitchman meets Bonnie and Clyde…**

**Gatomon and Destiny: OMG WE SOUND LIKE EACH OTHER! XD**

**Me, Leo/Rua and Yuna Kamihara: READY! SET! ACTION!**

* * *

_**Toxsa's Kids**_

_**Episode 1**_

_**Meet Midnight and Eclipse**_

* * *

"I believe the school is giving us too much homework about history!" Butterfly said. "We already have to fight on Quarton!"

"I agree," Feather said. "We need to protest!"

"Protest?" Guren questioned.

"Yeah! We'll start riots!" Feather said.

"There is a more peaceful and logically way of protesting!" Natsuki said.

"We can go on a hunger strike!" Destiny said.

"You guys couldn't even make it past breakfast!" Guren said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Guren!" Feather complained. "Get with the program! Go on a hunger strike, start a riot and protest! What do we gotta lose?"

"Our dignity and reputation." Guren said plainly.

Feather rolled her eyes. While they were talking about having too much homework. Something caught Destiny's eye. She saw a pair of gray eyes spying on them.

_What the hell is that? _Destiny thought.

The black and jasmine ombré haired girl squinted at the bush and suddenly, the yellow eyes disappeared. Destiny let out a feral snarl. Her eyes flashed into a burnt crimson color.

"Yo, Destiny," Chooki said. "What's wrong?"

"Usually when Destiny snarls, it's because she see something she doesn't like." Yoshiko said.

"GET BACK HERE!" Destiny roared.

She started running towards the bush.

"Destiny!" Toxsa called out.

Destiny ignored her boyfriend's called and dashed in the bush. She let out a quiet growl so this person won't hear her. Destiny was born with enhanced tracking and hunting intuition, so she can easily track down this scent. She slowly followed the person's scent. She had the power of lynx, to be totally inaudible. Destiny's forked tail move side to side steadily and quietly as ever. She felt like she was in her were-lynx form. When she reached the place where was hiding, Destiny waited for 17 minutes. That's when she when rushed into another bush and approached the person and was about to pounce on her.

"Please don't hurt me!" The little girl cried. She spoke in a honeyed French accent. "I didn't mean to spy!"

Destiny stopped herself and stared at the little girl and she was about Kiro's age or maybe younger. She didn't even look like she mean any harm! The little girl had gentle midnight blue-colored eyes and rich brown hair. She was very slender, had tan skin and chubby cheeks. She noticed that her brown wolf ears were turned down and flattened. She was clinging on her wolf dog tail. She looked so helpless and feeble! Destiny didn't want to scare the little girl anymore so she tried to soothe her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go into a panic attack. I won't hurt you. I thought you were Granox." Destiny said in a calm voice.

"Who's Granite?" The little girl asked.

Destiny's eyes widened with horror.

_Shoot! This little girl doesn't know about Quarton! _Destiny thought. _Or does she…_

Destiny pushed that other thought aside. To be on the safe side, she didn't tell her about Granox, fearing that this little girl might tell everyone in Benham City about Quarton.

"Nevermind." Destiny said. "Can you tell me what your name is, honey-pie?"

"Why should I tell you?" Little girl asked curiously, though there was a little hint in her voice that she was upset.

"Because I just wanna know what your name is. I'm sorry for scaring you, I really am." Destiny said.

"So you weren't trying to kill me on porpoise?" The little girl asked.

"I'm sure. Now, please, tell me your name, honey-pie." Destiny said.

The little girl hesitated. She took deep breaths but didn't dare to give Destiny eye contact because of her timidity and shyness.

"My name is Midnight." Midnight said. "Midnight Porcher. A lot of p-people call me Midi. Your name must be Destiny Gunderson."

"How did you know?" Destiny asked.

"My brother Eclipse Porcher… knows a lot about you. He is a big fan. He adores your music and style." Midnight said.

"Oh. Your brother heard of my music, eh?" Destiny said. She flashed a dorky, but smug grin on her face. "That's nice to know."

Midnight gave the tiniest nod. Destiny's smug grin faded away and gave a serious gaze at Midnight.

"So Midi," Destiny said. "What's a girl like you doing out in the forest? Where are your parents?"

"My parents died." Midnight replied.

"Oh my!" Destiny said. "I'm s-shouldn't have ask that qu-question, I'm terribly sorry for your l-loss."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I live out here in the wilderness, with my brother!" Midnight said.

"How come?" Destiny asked.

"Because my family are wolfweres." Midnight whispered.

Destiny's eyes widened and she wanted to panic, but then she got back into a better state of mind.

_Silly Destiny, _Destiny thought. _You are a freaking bakeneko, man up_.

"I tried to avoid humans so they won't tell these… what you call humans… scientists that will experiment us." Midnight said.

"I'm not human either kiddie." Destiny smirked.

Midnight's eyes widened and looked utterly shocked.

"I'm a bakeneko." Destiny said. "This is just my human disguise, like you are."

"Bakeneko." Midnight echoed.

Destiny couldn't help but chuckle at Midnight's response.

"I didn't know that they prowl on this earth!" Midnight said.

"Trust me," Destiny said. "Bakenekos and other animal yōkai like me heavily populate this earth, especially in Benham City."

"I'm glad I found someone who is kind of like me." Midnight giggled.

Destiny smiled warmly at Midnight. Suddenly, someone came out the bush. He was a boy; he was older than Midnight and roughly looked like he was 7 years old. He had russet-colored hair. His right eye was blind and his left eye was timber wolf gray color. He wore a black shirt and dark pants. His eyes were handsome, but harsh-looking.

"HEY! GET AW—"A boy said.

His face lit up and he smiled with joy. Destiny couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you Destiny?" The boy asked.

"The one and only, Destiny Gunderson." Destiny said.

"OH BOY! My name is—"

"Eclipse Porcher." Destiny said.

"How did you know?" Eclipse asked.

"Your little sister told me. She told me about you guys being wolfweres and your parents' tragic death." Destiny said.

"You told her about us being wolfweres?" Eclipse snarled.

"Now don't go bloody on poor Midi," Destiny said. "Matter of fact, I'm not human either, kiddie."

"You're not?" Eclipse said.

"I'm a bakeneko. It's a type of animal yōkai. They heavily prowl the earth, esp. in Benham City." Destiny said.

"I know what a bakeneko is," Eclipse said. "I just never thought they did!"

"Oh they exist buster!" Destiny laughed.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Eclipse said.

"Hey. I got an idea. How about you kids come with me," Destiny said. "I won't you guys to meet my soulmate and my friends."

"Soulmate?" Midnight said.

"What's that?" Eclipse asked.

"Soulmate is kind of like a mate; a boyfriend or girlfriend." Destiny answered plainly.

"Oh." Eclipse and Midnight said in unison.

Destiny leaded the kids out of the forest. When Destiny and the kids came out the bush, Guren and his friends gazed at them. Eclipse and Midnight got nervous and clingy.

"Who are these critters?" Kestrel asked.

"That's Midnight and Eclipse Porcher," Destiny said. "Midnight and Eclipse Porcher meet Guren Nash, Ceylan Jones, Chooki Mason, my soulmate Toxsa Dalton and my sisters, Feather Gunderson, Butterfly Gunderson, Kestrel Gunderson and Destiny Gunderson."

"H-Hello…" Midnight and Eclipse said shyly in unison.

"Hello!" Feather said. She went and grabbed Midnight's cheeks. "Aren't they the cutest?"

Midnight looked really afraid.

"Stop Feather!" Destiny scorned. "You are going to freak her out!"

Feather stopped pinching Midnight's cheeks. Midnight held her right cheek that looked as red as blood.

"Ouch…" She grumbled.

"Where are their parents?" Ceylan asked.

"They died." Destiny said. "AND THERE WOLFWERES!"

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Eclipse said. "Don't they know that you are a bakeneko?"

"Yes." Destiny said sassily.

Eclipse blinked slowly.

"Yeah. Long story short." Kestrel said.

"Hey! I know!" Destiny said. "Hey Toxsie-Woxsie, we can adopt these children!"

"W-What?" Toxsa asked, blushing.

"YOU AND TOXSA CAN'T ADOPT CHILDREN!" Butterfly said. "TOXSA IS ONLY 11 AND YOU ARE 12!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" Destiny said.

"Is Toxsa a wolfwere too?" Eclipse asked.

"No." Destiny said. "Reversed."

Midnight and Eclipse looked confusion.

"Werewolf." Destiny said.

Midnight and Eclipse hid behind Destiny.

"Why are you guys scared?" Feather asked.

"Because, a werewolf killed our parents!" Midnight said.

Toxsa frowned. He was utterly disgusted by the thought of being an assassin. "Well, it definitely wasn't me."

"Yeah, Toxsa wouldn't kill anyone." Destiny said.

"(cough)except(cough)anyone(cough)who(cough)hurts Destiny(cough)." Ceylan coughed.

Toxsa turned around and gave a death glare at Ceylan.

"What? I had a cough!" Ceylan said.

"Oh sure you did." Toxsa said sarcastically.

"Come on! We can adopt them." Destiny said.

"But we're leaving soon and what will Waka—" Toxsa's sentence cut off.

Destiny was doing puppy eyes at Toxsa, the green-haired boy whispered to Feather.

"She is giving me the puppy eyes. What do I do?" Toxsa asked.

"Just say yes." Feather advised.

Toxsa sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Fine…" Toxsa said.

"YEAH!" Midnight, Eclipse and Destiny cheered.

* * *

**Me, Leo/Rua and Yuna Kamihara: OKAY! CUT! EXCELLENT!**

**Yuna Kamihara: So my voice actor is Eden Riegel.**

**Me: She is awesome. You two sound alike! Anyways, review!**


	2. Bonnie and Clyde

**Me: This chapter will feature Beni. BENI GUNDERSON! YOUR ON!**

**Beni: *puts on some Chap Stick and blush* M'kay. *Walks over to Pom-Pom* Finally. I was getting bored!**

**Leo/Rua: You were excessively dolling yourself up with stupid make-up for the whole entire chapter 1? O_O**

**Beni: No. I was reading magazines, chatting with people on my Instagram account and other stuff.**

**Stan: Sounds like something Kestrel would do.**

**Yuna Kamihara: *gives the tiniest nod* I agree.**

**Riley Matthews: I know you guys were expecting another chapter with Toxsa, Destiny and Midi (Midnight) but Pom-Pom decided to do a chapter that featured Beni, I mean, she is a major character in this fanfic. You'll see why later…**

**Leo/Rua, Me and Yuna: READY! SET! ACTION!**

* * *

_**Toxsa's Kids**_

_**Episode 2**_

_**Bonnie and Clyde**_

* * *

It was 12:00 PM. Beni was lying on the couch in her pink and white polka-dotted PJs. She was eating some extra buttery popcorn while watching her favorite Disney TV show, "Twins Meet World", a sequel out of famous Disney Channel series "Girl Meets World", which was a sequel out of "Boy Meets World". It's about Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar has fraternal twins, Max Friar and Pebbles Friar. They also had a little 7 year old son name Cory Matthews II (he was named after grandfather, Cory Matthews, Riley and Auggie's father). Auggie and his new wife, Jada, had a hardheaded 3 year old son name Auggie Matthews, Jr. The first episode just came out today and Beni was determined to see it. The pink-haired girl was laughing like a hyena, but she wasn't laughing loudly. That would be embarrassing! On Beni's 3D flat screen TV, Riley was pampering and being overprotective to Max.

"Now! Max, remember to look both ways when crossing the road," Riley said. "Beware of strangers—"

"MA!" Max cried. "LET ME GO! FELICIA IS JUST OVER THERE! SHE IS GONNA SEE! MOOM!"

"Does this have to happen everyday?" Auggie Jr. moaned. "Mom! Dad! Aunt Riley! Why are you guys taking so long?"

Beni laughed and laughed.

"Max is hysterically funny!" The pink haired girl laughed.

Then, she heard a bang on her window. Beni didn't even bother to look because she was so amused with this show.

"Must be a stupid bird or something." Beni muttered.

Then the banging got louder and more annoying. She heard a husky voice, "Beni-Deni!" A masculine voice said.

"Geez, what halfwit bangs on someone's window like hell at this hour? Beni hissed. "Matter of fact, what chowderhead comes at someone's window? There is a thing, it is called a **door**!"

"We heard that!" A feminine voice said.

Beni sighed. She got off her couch and casually, but grumpily stomped over to her window. She gave a death glare at two kids. They were 15 years old and one was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had black hair with freckles and the boy had black hair and had no freckles.

"Oh. Dear. God." Beni said.

"That's right, sweetie," Bonnie said. "That's Clyde!"

"And that's Bonnie!" Clyde said.

"We're Bonnie and Clyde-"Bonnie said.

"The baddest of them all!" Clyde finished.

Beni rolled her turquoise eyes and flashed Clyde a cold gaze.

"Wow that never gets old. _Ever_." Beni said sarcastically."Don't pretend you hate it! You loved it!" Bonnie said.

"I was too innocent and too naïve back then." Beni said casually.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Clyde said. "Typical Beni."

"Why are you guys even here?" Beni asked in a snappy manner. "I'm missing Twins Meet World! You better make this quick."

"I have one thing," Bonnie said. "Have you heard about Tenkai Castle?"

Beni's eyes gleamed with excited on the word castle.

"I have." Beni purred. "I heard from a little birdie that there was a Tenkai Castle."

"We are planning on stealin' it." Clyde said.

_No wonder they were named Bonnie and Clyde._ Beni thought. "You are telling me this why?" Beni asked.

"You are great at stealing! You have the stealth tactics!" Bonnie said. "We wonder if you w—"

"No way," Beni said. "I'm busy. Count me out."

"You won't tell your sisters." Bonnie said.

"I won't." Beni said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell any other humans, got that." Clyde said.

"Of course," Beni said. "But—wait, what about the boys? What about Guren? And Ceylan? And Chooki? AND MY BELOVED TOXSA? ESPECIALLY TOXSA?!"

"_Not _them!" Bonnie said. "They are humans!"

"_Especially_ Toxsa, A.K.A Valorn." Clyde howled in panic. "Isn't Toxsa a annoying lil' swine"

"I know, I can't believe you have to put with him," Bonnie said. "It must suck to be you sometimes?"

The next thing they knew, Bonnie and Clyde had a boatload of scars, claws marks and even bite marks on their bodies.

"LIFT UP THE WINDOW, BONNIE!" Clyde shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING CLYDE?" Bonnie hollered.

They jumped out the window, running for their lives.

"THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU INSULT TOXSA DALTON!" Beni yelled. She slammed her window shut with great force.

"Jesus Bonnie, we really ticked her off." Clyde said.

Beni went back to her comfy pink couch; she cursed under the breath as she recorded the first episode of Twins Meets World.

"Stupid chowderheads," She muttered. "Now I can get some sleep. I'll watch the first episode tomorrow."

Beni quickly fell asleep on her couch.

* * *

**Me: Cut! Beautiful!  
**

**Leo/Rua: Question for y'all! Do you think Beni has a crush on Toxsa and Guren?**

**A) Totally**

**B) Uh no freaking way, no freaking way!**

**C) Maybe**

**D) I'm not sure**

**Yuna Kamihara: Make sure you answer! Review!**


	3. Into the Wild

**Me: Hello everybody! Sorry If I haven't upload in a while! I was busy and 8****th**** grade is as hard and busy as hell! I forgot to tell you that Midnight has tachyphemia, it's a type of communication disorder, so her speech will be filled with malapropism and spoonerisms. She also has a speech impairment, so technically what she says is not spelling errors (e.g., Midi calls Granox "Granite", Midi calls Slyger "Scyther", Midi calls Guren "Kurwen", Midi calls Toxsa "Texas" etc.). I also made a change in Eclipse's characters. He now repeats sounds, words, parts of words (mainly parts) or even phrases in his sentence. He also puts extra sounds and words in his sentence. Toxsa is a vaewolf (a werewolf/vampire hybrid) {His father is a werewolf and his mother is a vampire}. Anyways, I was trying to think of a plot and I just had a dream about it last night! So here it goes! Eclipse, disclaimer.**

**Eclipse: Pom-Pom does not own Tenkai Knights! Only the OCs and the Wild Kingdom.**

**Apollo and Riley Matthews: QUIET ON THE SET! XD**

**Artemis and Maya Hart: -_-**

**Ceylan Jones and Butterfly: *casually eating lime parfait* :3**

**Me, Leo/Rua and Yuna: READY! SET! ACTION!**

**Yang (My Son): AND ENJOOOOOOOOOY FANFIC WRITERS! WOOHOO! :3 XD**

* * *

**Blah **= Toxsa's vaewolf voice (sounds a lot like 627's voice from _Stitch! _And yes they are both voiced by Ben Diskin)

* * *

_**Toxsa's Kids**_

_**Episode 3**_

_**Into The Wild**_

* * *

"What's…uh…wrong sis?" Eclipse asked.

Midnight was holding a brown core brick in her hand that was glowing.

"It's time to go!" Midnight said.

Eclipse looked at her confusingly. He went in his pocket and took out his glowing maroon core brick.

"It's… It's been eons and now they need us?" Eclipse snarled.

"Quarton is in trouble. They now trust us, we need to go brother! Right Now!" Midnight retorted.

Eclipse took a breath and followed Midnight. They went out without the door their parents' permission. Midnight gave a worry glance at Toxsa who was taking a power nap along with Destiny.

_I'm sorry, Poppa Texas… Momma Destiny… _Midnight thought.

"Come… Come on!" Eclipse whispered sharply.

Midnight's thoughts were cut off. She dipped her head at her older brother and followed him out the door.

They ran to a back alley. They saw a group of seven kids their age there and they were also werewolves just like them.

"Hey Eclipse." A redhead girl said.

"What took you two so long?" A black-haired boy asked impatiently.

Eclipses ignored him. He went on top of a rock and made a speech. "I got some…uh…news before we go defeat the Corrupted!" He said. "Midnight and I, no longer…no longer live in that _wretched _forest! We are being taken care of by Toxsa and Destiny!"

The kids clapped with joy.

"They are very good…uh…people—Well I shouldn't say…uh…people!" Eclipse said.

"Poppa Texas is a vaewolf and Destiny is a bakeneko!" Midnight said secondly.

Everybody in the group knew that Eclipse and Midnight had a speech disorder because of their autism. So they perfectly understood what the two were trying to say.

"Now… Now let's go get them, _Tenkai Guerrillas_!" Eclipse commanded.

"Yeah!" The group cheered.

The only who didn't say "yeah" was Midnight. She felt extremely sad and guilty. She let out a depressing sigh.

_I felt like betray Poppa Texas… I hope he understands! _She thought sadly.

* * *

_Where are Middy and Eclipse? _Toxsa thought.

That's all the young boy could do is think about. He was little worried about Eclipse, but more worried about Midnight. Ever since he adopted her and her brother, he felt protective of the young girl. He treated Midnight like she was his own daughter.

"What's wrong Microchip?" Ceylan asked.

"Nothing." Toxsa lied.

"You're lying." Kestrel said.

"How do _you _know I'm _lying_, huh?" Toxsa growled irritably. His hazel eyes were glowing bright like the sun because his werewolf instincts were activated.

Kestrel scoffed and was about to say something smart back to Toxsa, but the young girl knew better. She took deep breaths and sighed patiently. Destiny wondered why her sister can be so supernaturally long-suffering.

_It must be something she was born with. _Destiny thought.

"Toxsa, there is no need for getting all upset," Kestrel said calmly. "We are concerned about you because you been silent all day."

"Yea! When you are _this _silent, there is something wrong." Feather said.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." Toxsa snarled sarcastically.

"Whoa Toxsa, chill it with the attitude," Guren said. "We just want to know what's wrong."

"**I said I'm fine!**" Toxsa growled in a scary voice, baring his teeth.

Ceylan flinched, Guren winced and Chooki just blinked slowly, looking confused and shocked. Feather and Butterfly both stand there, unaffected, but growling at Toxsa.

"**If I said I'm fine, than I'm fine damn it!**" Toxsa snarled. "**Just leave me alone! I don't need a pity party and I **_**DON'T **_**need some annoying little rat finks being concerned about me! I'm a vaewolf, I can take care of myself and I can control my own damn life!**"

Toxsa quickly speed up his walking passing his friends. Destiny did a sweatdrop.

"I'll be right back," She said. "I got this."

Destiny darted towards Toxsa and see if she can figure out what's wrong with the video game expert.

"You sure she got this?" Starr asked.

"This is Destiny Carla Gunderson we are talking about," Feather said. "She _got_ this."

Meanwhile with the two love birds.

"What's wrong, Toxsie?" Destiny asked in her babying voice.

"I said I'm fine!" Toxsa whined childishly. "Why won't anyone _listen _to me?"

"With all due respect honey-pie, you're such a child!" Destiny said.

Toxsa flashed his girlfriend a cold stare.

"I said, _with all due respect!_" Destiny mewed. "Seriously though, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Toxsa simply ignored Destiny. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"Did Wakamei pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Destiny asked.

"No." Toxsa said, rolling his eyes. "Destiny please, just leave me—"

"What is it then?" Destiny asked. "I cannot help you if cannot tell me what's wrong. Even if you DON'T want help, I am going to keep bugging you until you ask me for help! So tell me! What is the manner?"

"Fine, I'm worried about Eclipse and Midnight. I haven't seen those two all day! They are going to drive me bananas if they do not return! What if they ran away?" Toxsa said. "All I gave them was tender, love and care like any father should!"

"Toxsa…" Destiny said gently.

Toxsa almost tear up as he continued. "Destiny, I worried, I'm anxious. I do not know where they went? I don't know WHAT I did wrong? They seem to be _so _fond of me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Destiny said. "Don't get all teary, now! I'm sure that Middy and Eclipse look up to as a father figure. Eclipse even calls us Poppa Bear and Mama Bear."

"But what if they were just being nice?" Toxsa said sadly.

"Toxsa Kenneth Dalton! You know that just straight up bull!" Destiny snapped strictly. "Now you know those kids love you and treat you like you are their _real father_."

Toxsa just sighed pessimistically and Destiny just kissed his cheek.

* * *

_On Quarton_

"Tenkai Guerrillas!" Vilius said. "I thought I would see the Tenkai Knights!"

"Not today sir!" Drachen (Eclipse) said. "We are…uh…here to destroy you like a…uh…boss!"

Drachen was trying to blast Vilius with his gun.

"Tenkai Pistol!" Eclipse yelled, blasting with lethal bullets.

"You cannot stop me Drachen!" Vilius said arrogantly.

"Arrogance... Arrogance leads to…um…downfall!" Drachen said.

Meanwhile, Mayze (Midnight) was fighting Slyger.

"Scyther!" Mayze said. "You're dead meat!"

"Do you really think you can stop me, Mayze?" Slyger cackled psychotically.

"Yeah, duh!" Mayze said.

"Think again!" Slyger said.

He blasted Mayze with his cannon.

"GAH!" Mayze cried.

"Sis!" Drachen said.

_Back on Earth_

Suddenly, Guren and his friends' core bricks started glowing.

"It's Quarton." Chooki said.

"Beag needs us!" Ceylan said.

"Let's go you guys!" Guren said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

They all ran to Mr. White's shop, went to the portal and did their roll call.

"Tenkai Power!"

"Tenkai Speed!"

"Tenkai Strength!"

"Tenkai Agility!"

"Tenkai Violence!"

"Tenkai Ferocity!"

"Tenkai Wildness!"

"Tenkai Stealth!"

"Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm, Engage!"

"Tributon Tenkai Ice Blast, Engage!"

"Valorn Tenkai Terra Blast, Engage!"

"Lydendor Tenkai Lightning Strike, Engage!"

"Enyo Tenkai Nuclear Blast, Engage!"

"Nightmare Tenkai White Inferno, Engage!"

"Alala Tenkai War Cry, Engage!"

"Angelia Tenkai Sandstorm, Engage!"

They all appeared on Quarton and they saw four younger kids.

"Who are you rookies?" Alala asked.

_That voice sounds…um…familiar! _Drachen thought. "We are the Tenkai Guerrillas! My name is Drachen!"

"I'm Mayze!" Mayze said.

"The name's Illusion." Illusion said.

"Name's Lazarus." Lazarus said.

"I'm Brink!" Brink said.

"My name is Elegia." Elegia said.

"And I'm Entropy!" Entropy said.

_Mayze and Drachen's voices sound so… familiar… _Valorn thought.

"You guys are the Tenkai Knights!" Brink said enthusiastically.

"Of course!" Lydendor said.

"You guerrillas need some assistance?" Enyo asked.

"No—"Drachen said.

"Actually, we kind of do." Mayze said.

"Well! We will be happy to help you youngsters!" Tributon said.

"Mayze…" Drachen growled.

"Swallow your pride for once brother," Mayze said. "If we need help, then we need help!"

"Ugh! Okay…Like…Fine! But don't to…uh…get in our way or anything!" Drachen said rudely.

"DRACHEN!" Brink said.

_That kid got a lot of attitude… kind of like Eclipse! _Valorn thought.

"Enough talk!" Vilius said. "I don't have all day!"

"Like…shut up, Vilius!" Drachen said.

Drachen recklessly blasted his gun at Vilius who kept dodging proficiently.

"I got this Drachen!" Angelia said.

Angelia swiftly waved her scepter which formed a dark purplish ball on top of her scepter.

"Tenkai Dark Blast!" Angelia said.

Angelia blasted Vilius three times with power.

"By the way Valorn, you sound like Poppa Bear and Alala sounds _a lot _like Mama Bear." Drachen said.

"Wait—what are their names?" Valorn said.

"Toxsa…Toxsa…Toxsa Dalton and Destiny… Destiny Gunderson." Drachen retorted.

"Someone called my Earth name?" Alala said.

Valorn's heart skipped a beat. "Eclipse…"

"Poppa Bear?" Drachen said. "Is that…uh…really you? For real?"

"Yes," Valorn said, choking on tears of happiness. "God, yes!"

Valorn darted towards Drachen and gave him a fatherly embrace.

"Father…" Drachen said.

"Wow! Valorn is your adopted father?!" Illusion asked.

Drachen nodded.

"Poppa Texas!" Mayze cried out.

Mayze eagerly embraced her father.

"Oh Middy…" Valorn said.

"Oh, what a sappy moment." Vilius said sarcastically.

"Uncle Kurwen! Uncle Sayon! Uncle Chooki!" Mayze said. "I didn't know you guys were the Tenkai Knights!"

"Chosen, actually." Bravenwolf chuckled.

"I'm gon' finish dis!" Enyo said.

"W-Wait! Eny—"Lydendor said.

"TENKAI DESTROY!" Enyo screamed.

Enyo used her mic and blasted the place. Everything went white and Toxsa was in a pink-colored room.

"Where am I?" Toxsa asked.

"Welcome to the wild my friend!" A feminine voice said.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty**—

**My Commentators: *Dancing***

**Me: -_-**

***They all sing the Gain Flings Detergent commercial*e**

**Guren Nash and Toxsa Dalton: You're Love**

**Ceylan Jones and Chooki Mason: Love keeps lifting me**

**Beni, Riley Matthews, Shoutmon and Maya Hart: Higher and Higher! :D**

**Stan: HIGHER AND HIGHER!**

**Me: -_- WTF**

**Midnight: Reveal!  
**

**Me: She meant Review!**


End file.
